The present disclosure relates to field of electronic technology, and particularly relates to an information processing method and an electronic apparatus.
A wearable electronic apparatus such as a multi-function smart watch including a touch screen has appeared on market. Generally, the smart watch only has one display interface on which various information is exhibited, such as time, data, temperature, and so on. However, the smart watch can't be divided into a plurality of regions physically to display different types of information at present, and since the display interface is relatively small, information can't be obtained accurately and efficiently.